Modern aircraft rely on efficient heat sink options for thermal management. The jet fuel that is supplied to the propulsion engines is often a convenient sink for excess thermal energy, and the energy is efficiently retained in the engine thermodynamic cycle. The presence of molecular oxygen or entrained air limits the ability of fuel to absorb heat beyond approximately 300° F. without undergoing deleterious thermal degradation. Thermal degradation often appears as solid materials which adhere to surfaces and degrades fuel system performance. Moreover, wetted surfaces comprised of metallic materials can further catalyze the reaction of oxygen with fuel and subsequent formation of carbonaceous, coke-like material.
It is possible to substantially reduce coke-based fuel degradation by removing oxygen from the fuel prior to increasing the fuel temperature beyond about 300° F. The process of removing oxygen from the fuel, generally referred to as fuel deoxygenation, is typically accomplished by sparging an inert gas into the fuel. Eventually, the oxygen and inert gas must be removed from the fuel and then, after it is removed, the pressure of the fuel needs to be boosted. Several techniques have been developed to perform this operation. In the context of an aircraft jet engine, however, the options are limited due to size and weight concerns.
Hence, there is a need for device that can quickly and efficiently degas a liquid, such as jet engine fuel, and that is relatively lightweight, relatively compact, and that can boost the pressure of the degassed liquid. The present invention addresses at least these needs.